


Slimes

by nicsnort



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Female Masturbation, For Science!, Imbolization, Other, Porn Without Plot, Slime Sex, Slimes, aphrodisiac, consent given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicsnort/pseuds/nicsnort
Summary: A slime scientist discovers a new type of slime deep in a cavern. It's plorts do something no one thought possible. What is the reason for this? What could they want with her?Nameless, nondescript female character for your imagination preferences.





	Slimes

The cavern echoed with the sound of the scientist’s footsteps. A few phosphorescent slimes bounced and glided around the space giving off a soft yellow light, still, she turned on her vacuum pack flashlight. Slowly she made her way deeper into the cave system. This area she had already mapped last week so she set off to where she had left off the day before. After a couple hours of walking the scientist stopped. She had reached the end of her current map and she had a choice either turn right or press on ahead.  
About to press on ahead the scientist suddenly heard an unusual plop from her right. It sounded like a slime but there were no slimes known to be this deep in the caverns. Excitement rushed through her. This could be a new type of slime or a clue to her ultimate goal: finding the origins of the slimes. No one knew how the slimes reproduced or where they came from. The great ruins on this planet showed that the slimes were worshiped but provided no clue to their origins. It was not even known how the slimes reproduced. They simply popped out of the ground. The Slime Ranchers could harvest all the plorts they desired but as a scientist, she was going to discover what everything she could about the slimes.  
Slowly she made her way down the right path. As she walked the unusual plopping seemed to move along in front of her, never giving sight to the source. Gradually the walls of the path began to close in on her. Determined not to give up she slipped off her vacuum pack, holding it off to the side as she turned sideways as she continued along. The path grew even tighter and if it were not that she could hear the plopping just a couple feet forward she would have turned back. As it was she slowly pushed her way through the crack until she popped out the other side into a fair sized cavern with great pillars of limestone stretching from floor to ceiling. There was a dim yellow-green light filtering across the space though she could not determine the source, perhaps there was a bioluminescent moss or fungus on the walls.  
Another plop to her left broke the spell the marvelous cavern had cast on her. With keen eyes, the scientist slipped the vacuum pack back on and began her search. Creeping forward she started to hear multiple plops. Good, there was more than one. Stepping around the next pillar she breathed in sharply at the sight of small five dark purple slimes bouncing around a small pool of water. Never before had she seen slimes like these, they must have been half the size of normal slimes. She wondered what they ate as there wasn’t much food this deep into the caves. When she had gotten some back to her lab she would test for their favorite food but for now, she would feed them tofu.  
Taking out a tofu square she broke the large cube into pieces appropriate for the small slimes. Carefully, she tossed them at the slimes. A couple hit the slimes right on the side which triggered their feeding reflex. After a moment of munching the slimes popped out a tiny plort. With a smile, she approached the slimes and picked up the plorts. They smelled lovely, almost like honey plorts but with a deeper musky undertone. Knowing that no plorts were dangerous to humans when consumed she decided to see if it was just as edible as the honey plorts. Taking the smallest bite possible the scientist moaned. It was amazing!  
Popping the whole thing into her mouth she savored the taste but as soon as she had swallowed the desire for another came over her. Taking the other plort she ate that one as well with just as much pleasure as the first. Once again the urge for more grew inside her the moment she had finished swallowing the plort. As she fed the slimes more tofu and ate more plorts she began to feel a new desire rise inside her. Her skin felt like it was on fire and every time she moved the movement of her bra stimulated her aching nipples.  
“Something’s wrong,” she panted to herself. Forcing the next plort away she realized she was on her hands and knees, following the slimes as the bounced away further into the cavern. Her vacuum pack was sitting on the ground some distance away and she could not see the crevice from which she had entered the area.  
Attempting to stand she cried out in unexpected pleasure as the motion caused her panties to rub against her dripping vaginal lips. Falling to her elbows she moaned as her breasts scrapped against the ground and her engorged inner lips spread apart causing her more pleasure. Clutching her hands into fists the plort exploded in her hand releasing a wave of its enticing scent and sending drops flying into her open mouth. At the taste, her worry about her situation vanished and all she could think about was eating more of those plorts.  
Again, she began to follow the slimes. Deeper and deeper into the cavern they went until the natural pillars of limestone began to change into hand-carved designs. The ruins of an ancient shrine lay around the oblivious scientist as she followed the slimes into a basin filled with dusty ancient furs. When they stopped leading her she remained on her hands and knees aroused like she had never been before, but they also stopped producing the plorts and as the immediate effects of the plorts faded she again realized the potential danger she was in. Though she still thought that the slimes were harmless she did understand that she might be well and truly lost in this large cavern.  
Suddenly one of the slimes bounced up and hit her breast. The movement and stimulation drove all other thoughts from her mind. When her senses returned she realized that as long as she was this aroused she would never find her way out. Therefore, her only hope was to get herself off so she could think clearly.  
Slowly she took the weight off her hands and, now free, she carefully removed her jacket and shirt. Even with her carefully deliberate actions, the movement made her breasts shift and she released a long wanting moan. Tossing her garments to the side she carefully undid the clasp of her bra. The release of pressure on her breasts caused her nipples to harden from little pebbles to sensitive and aching mountains. Unable to control her actions any longer she threw her bra away and her hands flew to her wanting breasts.  
Squeezing her mounds the scientist gasped in pleasure. Her hands worked her breasts kneading them gently but it was not enough. Soon she began playing with her wanting nipples. She flicked them up and down, rolled them between her fingers, pulled them, twisted them. Each new action drove her to the edge of her desire. Still, she needed more.  
Finding the willpower to stop playing her breasts or, perhaps, not having enough willpower to continue her ministrations without relief she slid her hands down her body to the clasp of her pants. Undoing it she slipped her hand inside but the tightness of the cloth due to her position and her own hurriedness prevented her from reaching that most desired bud. With a growl of frustration, she pulled her pants over her hips before lifting her knees and kicking her boots, socks, and pants off.  
Blessedly naked she braced her weight on the ground with her forearm as her other hand went down and slid between the slick folds of her inner lips. A wanton moan left her lips as she played with the thick hot wetness between her legs. Her body was a furnace of lust as her thumb rubbed her clitoris and her fingers pumped inside her as deeply as possible. With a scream, she felt her body seize up and her inner walls clamp down her on her own fingers.  
Panting the scientist pulled her slick fingers away from her still twitching vagina. Bringing her hand up she looked at her shining fingers in disbelief at her own actions. The fire on her body had not vanished but was quelled enough to allow her to realize that the slimes were still around her. They had stopped bouncing and were now looking up at her expectantly. With confusion, she lowered her hand to help herself up but as she did so the nearest slime jumped forward and clamped onto her fingers.  
Screaming, this time in surprise, the scientist sat up quickly trying to shake the slime off. The slime did not let go but as it remained on her finger she realized that it was sucking off the juices on her finger. Her head clear enough from the orgasm and the shock she came to the obvious realization of what these slimes wanted. They had produced an aphrodisiac of a plort and now one was feeding on her womanly juices. These slimes had purposely done this and, as a scientist, she must find out what the end goal was.  
Carefully, she lowered herself back down to her arms and knees. Around her, the slimes bounced with excitement. One jumped up and landed on her shoulder, another made its way onto her hip. All three attached were sucking her skin and the sensation was incredible. A slime made its way under her body and when it jumped up it latched onto her breast. She gasped with pleasure, nearly collapsing onto the floor as the slime gently tugged on her sensitive nipple. It felt amazing. She needed more.  
With her free hand, she scooped up one of the slimes and held it up to her other breast. Eagerly the slime attached itself to the offer. Now she moaned deeply as the two slimes began to work on her breasts. She could orgasm from them alone.  
But they weren’t alone. Yet another slime joined upon her skin, and another, and another. If she had had her wits about her she would have realized that far more than the initial five slimes had joined the fray. Soon she was nearly covered by slimes all but her face and the burning dripping core of her womanhood. Desperately she wanted a slime there, she needed one.  
As more and more slimes added to the pile they began to merge together, as they merged their mass began to creep towards her swollen vaginal lips. The cool slime oozed over her twitching lips and the moment they made contact her inner walls spasmed in a slow orgasm. Her body attempted to writhe in pleasure but the slime held her in place. All she could do was moan and continue to climax as the slime molded itself around her labia and clitoris. The slime did not press inside her gushing hole whose inner walls continue to spasm.  
The dark purple slime suckled her skin drawing orgasm after orgasm from her immobilized form. She had no concept of the time passing as mind became unaware to all but the white noise of her pleasure. And eventually she passed out, her mind completely overloaded.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I perverting a perfectly wonderful and innocent game for all ages? Yes. Yes, I am. Am I probably going to do it again? Of course.


End file.
